


A Captain, a Rogue, and an Elven Fantasy

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Multi, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris fantasies about a night of passion with his two favourite rogues. Hawke/Fenris/Isabela</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captain, a Rogue, and an Elven Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [wonderful piece of fanart](http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/post/39871369649/i-will-not-deny-i-have-certain-fantasies-but) by askbroody elf. If you have tumblr and are not following her yet then you should be!

The bed creaks beneath them. While Hawke’s bed is large it may not be able to handle the vigorous activity that it will endure tonight. Not that Hawke can’t afford another bed if need be. Of course this is likely the furthest thing on his mind while he has two gorgeous individuals in his bed.

Fenris presses himself against Hawke, his tongue plundering the larger man’s mouth. Behind him Isabela runs her tongues along the lines of lyrium running down his back, causing him to shudder and arch. He can feel her chuckle, the sound of it vibrating throughout the lyrium he hates so much. There is no hate right now though, only lust and love.

Hawke’s large hands move down to his ass, his fingers dipping into the cleft and spreading the cheeks apart even as he lifts Fenris up. Fenris grasps his shoulder tightly for balance even though he knows Hawke will not let him fall. He doesn’t quite smother the cry of surprise and pleasure when something wet presses against his hole.

A pair of much smaller hands spreads him open further and he gasps as what he realizes is Isabela’s tongue, presses further into him. It doesn’t quite reach his sweet spot but it doesn’t need to because what Isabela is doing with her tongue is more than enough to have him moaning and begging for more.

Hawke is of no help as he takes advantage of his position in order to attack Fenris’ nipples with his mouth; licking, sucking and biting at each nipple until they are erect and deliciously sore. Fenris will never admit that he is a bit of a masochist but he suspects that both Hawke and Isabela are more than aware of the fact.

Isabela’s nails dig into the skin of his ass cheeks as she uses them to pull him down slightly further. Her tongue presses as deep as possible into him, twisting inside and it is heaven. Eventually though she pulls away for air and his head his turned to the side so that she can claim his lips in a possessive kiss after she has gotten to her knees.

Not wanting to be left out Hawke joins the kiss and soon there is a three way tongue battle happening. It is hot and it is messy.

When they pull away they are all flushed and panting. Hawke is sweating slightly and Isabela’s hair has been mused. They both look beautiful and Fenris is honoured that they have chosen him to be with them.

“Don’t look so pensive, we’ve still got lots more fun things to do.” Isabela says as she pressed a kiss to his brow. “No brooding in the bedroom.”

Fenris cannot help but chuckle at that. “You are right, no brooding in the bedroom; even though I do not brood.”

“Of course you don’t love.” Hawke adds as he pushes forward and lowers Fenris on to his back. “Let’s get to the fun part.”

Isabela laughed at that and moved so that she was kneeling on one side of Fenris. “Want to have a little more fun while Hawke gets you ready?”

“That depend what you have in mind.” Fenris purred back, already knowing he would likely enjoy what Isabela planned.

Isabela didn’t disappoint him as she climbed on top of him, facing away from him so that her face was over his erection and he had a wonderful view of her lady parts. He needed no encouragement to take hold of her hips and lift himself up slightly so that he could lick at her slit and her pearl, the taste of her salty but also slightly sweet on his tongue. She shuddered and moaned loudly in response, grinding her hips down against him, encouraging him silently. He was quite eager to comply and began to lap at her before pressing his tongue into her.

Fenris couldn’t help but moan when she took him into her mouth in one move. Her mouth was hot and wet and he was eager to push himself further into it but for her strong grip on his hips to keep him from being too enthusiastic with his thrusts. He had the strength to break the hold if he wanted to but he had no desire to harm Isabela.

The two of them continued like that for awhile, enjoying giving each other pleasure as well as receiving it. Fenris could hear Hawke moaning slightly from where the man was likely watching them, feeling adventurous he reached out with one of his feet until he found Hawke’s leg and then moved it until he made contact with Hawke’s erection and began to rub it with his foot.

“You naughty minx.” Hawke growled and grabbed his foot, pressing a kiss to the bottom of it. Before throwing it over his shoulder and shifting closer to the tangle that was Fenris and Isabela. “No one has the right to be as sexy as the two of you are.”

Fenris gasped against Isabela’s cunny as a slightly cold finger slipped into him. Hawke could have at least warmed up the slick! He thumped Hawke slightly on the back in annoyance but only got a chuckle out of him.

Isabela hummed around him, bringing his focus back to what she was doing and to what he should be doing. He panted slightly and went back to ravaging her sex with his tongue while Hawke worked at preparing him.

It wasn’t too long before his pleasure was building so much that he wasn’t sure if he would be able to hold out any longer. Isabela seemed to sense it and she was suddenly pulling away, sitting up on his chest. “We can’t have all the fun over just yet.”

Fenris made a small sound of annoyance but couldn’t deny that she was right. Hawke leaned forward and kissed her and he could see them exchanging a look and some whispered words that he couldn’t quite make out. It was slightly hard to concentrate with Hawke finger fucking him and Isabela stroking him ever so slowly.

“I like the sound of that.” Hawke said in a growl that reverberated in Fenris chest and straight in to his groin. He soon found himself being lifted up again while Hawke moved down to lie on his back. “Are you ready love?”

Fenris loved riding Hawke; it allowed him a measure of control and buried Hawke deeper inside of him. “Do it.” He commanded, more than ready. 

“What a bossy elf we have.” Isabela commented, chuckling and catching his lips. “You heard him though.”

There was no more needs for words after that and Fenris cried out in pleasure as Hawke impaled him on his erection. His back bowed slightly and his nails raked across Hawke’s chest. Hawke moaned in response but kept still to allow Fenris to adjust. Isabela meanwhile was doing a great job of keeping Fenris’ mind off the pain while she stroked his erection and pressed her mouth against his. The moment was perfect.

It was at that moment that Fenris’ came, spilling his seed over his hand. The fantasy was still fresh in his head as he slowly opened his eyes. Sometimes there was nothing better than a good fantasy and Hawke and Isabela were always part of his favourite fantasies. With a content sigh he cleaned himself up and settled more comfortably in bed to sleep.


End file.
